


My Love, the Woman in Red Leather Pumps

by awkwardandbookish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardandbookish/pseuds/awkwardandbookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of avoiding her, Pansy confronts Hermione in the Three Broomstick's bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, the Woman in Red Leather Pumps

”Hermione, glowering doesn't suit you.” Seamus sighed as the brunette just frowned deeper. ”'Aight. 'M gonna get me a pint, and when I get back you're either gonna go and talk to her or you'll stop looking so arsed. People are thinking I'm a bad date, and I ain't.” As Seamus leaves, Hermione rises up from her seat and dissapears to the ladies, not noticing she's being followed.

As she's washing her hands, she hears a door slam shut and turns to face whoever's responcible for the noice. As she turns she's met with the face of Pansy Parkinson. A gasp leaves her. It's the first time she's seen her in months. She's wearing a red dress, short and low-cut, it seemes like it's revealing more than it's hiding. A few months ago, Hermione would have loved it and hated it at the same time. Her face was twisted in a snarl, the same face she had been making that day.

 

_”Pansy? What are you doing here?” Standing next to her window, looking out to the streets of Hogsmeade. ”Saw Weasel today. Told me something interesting.” Pansy's voice was cold. ”I've told you not to call him that. Well, what did he tell you?” Hermione seated herself in one of the two armchairs in her office. ”You're his girlfriend. Or as the git put it his lass. When were you going to tell me?” Pansy had yet to turn. Hermione sighed, aggravitated. ”I didn't know I had to inform you about my relationship status.” Now Pansy turned, the look in her eyes unreadable. ”Really? I remember you were pretty admant in knowing whether or not Blaise's statement on us being together was true? Or is my memory betraying me?” Hermione felt herself blush. Yes, she had been a bit too push-y about it, but she was, is, completely, head-over-heels in love with Pansy. Why would Pansy be so interested, unless she... likes Ronald. Ronald Weasley, the man might be thick-headed and have the emotional range size of a teaspoon, had snatched Pansy Parkinson right in front of her love-sick nose._

_Her eyes were filling up with tears. She'd been prepping herself for this. For Pansy telling her she's in love with some man. But she had thought it'd be someone more suitable for Pansy. Like Theodore Nott. Or maybe Adrian Pucey. Definately not Ron. Not Ron, that she saw at least once a week, and therefore would be unable to not see Pansy happy with someone else. She should collect herself and tell Pansy Ron was free game, but some sick part of her thought that maybe, if she'd with-hold information Pansy's infatuation would go away, and she'd have her to herself for a little while. Pansy bit her lip and said:”I've gotten all the answers I need.”_

And with that had Apparated away. She hadn't answered any of her owls and finally Hermione had stopped trying, and devoted herself to her students. And avoided any sort of contact with the Wizarding World outside of Hogwarts. Except Seamus, and that was solely because of him living next to her. ”Granger. Enjoying your date with Finnegan? And here I thought you were with Weaselbee. My, my, you seem to be a more popular prize than Lavender was in school!” Pansy sounded like the Pansy she'd known in Hogwarts. Post-War Pansy never mocked her like that, for real.

Hermione forced back the tears that welled up in her eyes, and turned back to the sink. ”Pansy. What are you doing in here?” Pansy clicked her tongue and said: ”I'm on a date. With Marietta Edgecombe.” Hermione's head snapped up and stared at Pansy through the mirror. ”What? Did my lesbianism suprise you? Well, that's not what I'm here for. I wanted to ask, why aren't you here with Weasel? Thought you'd be married and have a bun in the oven by now.” Pansy's accusing glare bore into Hermione's eyes, even through the mirror, so she turned around and settled on staring at the red tips of Pansy's leather pumps. ”I didn't say yes. 'T just didn't feel right.” Because I am in love with you. Completely and hopelessly. Then she continued, not caring about the fluttering feeling in her stomach that had started when she thought about Pansy being into girls, maybemaybemaybe: ”And Seamus and I aren't dating. He's pining after Dean. And I... I am... not interested in dating at the moment.” Well, it's not a lie. I'm not interested in it unless it's you.

Something flashes in Pansy's eyes and suddenly she's close, too close, Hermione can see the different hues of green in her eyes, can smell her minty breath and she swears those lips are going to be the death of her. Plump, round and, at the moment, startlingly ruby red. Her breathing turns ragged, just by the close proximity and Pansy's perfume, which smelled like some expencive muggle one, so right for Pansy. Hermione thinks she saw Pansy's eyes flicker towards her lips, and self-consiously, she licks them. The action eliciting a groan from Pansy. ”Fuck, Hermione. You're gonna kill me if you do that again. Or maybe I'll do something you don't want me to.” Pansy's voice is huskier. ”S-shouldn't you go back to Marietta?” Hermione stammered. Pansy laughed a little, a puff of her breath against Hermione's ear. When she spoke again, her voice had dropped down to a whisper. ”I don't want to. I think Marietta has escaped, anyway. The date was a horrible one. Not many lesbian witches to choose from, really.” Hermione couldn't contain the words that tumbled out of her mouth. ”Well, there's at least three. Marietta, you and... me.” Pansy's breath hitched at Hermione's words, moving back slightly, so she could look into the other woman's eyes. ”You... you like women?” Pansy's voice was casual, but the hope Hermione saw in Pansy's eyes made her heart flutter. maybemaybemaybe. Hermione shaked her head a little. ”No. I like a woman. The only woman, the only person, I've ever fallen in love with. I... It's you Pansy, I fell in love with you a year after the war. But I didn't want to ruin our friendship. If I'd known... Why were you so mad at me, all those months ago? I thought it was because you wanted Ronald, but obviously that's not the case.” At that point Pansy began to laugh. Pressing her face in the crook of Hermione's neck.

 Collecting herself, Pansy lifts her head, a small smile gracing those distracting lips. ”For the smartest witch of her age, sometimes, you truly are dense! I was jealous! I thought you were going out with Weasel! And on that note, you thought I wanted Weasel? I call him Weasel, for fuck's sake. You'd think that'd be enough to confirm that I most definately do not like him!” Pansy shakes her head, and the short strands of her hair sway. Hermione can't help herself. She leans forward, pressing her lips on Pansy's and circles her arms around the other woman's waist. Pansy's lips part in a gasp, and then she presses Hermione more firmly against the sinks. Pansy's tongue slips into Hermione's mouth and oh, she's in heaven. When they pull back, Pansy's smiling so big Hermione thinks she hasn't seen her so happy ever before. ”And if I didn't make it clear enough, I am, also, completely fallen for you. In love. And I cant believe that if I had said something, if you had said something, sooner I could have been snogging you for years!” Pansy exhales the last words, gazing lovingly at Hermione. Hermione raises her eyebrow and says: ”Just snogging? Nothing else?” Pansy's hands slide down to Hermione's arse and squeeze it.

She leans forward and whispers: ”Come with me and I'll show what we could have been doing for the past years.” Hermione's breath is caught in her throath and she manages to squeal: ”I-I need to say goodbye to Seamus first. Would you... I mean you don't have to but if you'd want to you could come with me?” Pansy scoffs. ”Like I'd let you out of my sight. Or did you think I'd want to keep you as a dirty secret? Because that is not the case. I want to shout my love for you to the whole world. Take you out on dates. Hold you hand in public. You know do the normal girlfriend things. With you. As my girlfriend. If you'd want to be mine?” Hermione's heart flutters and she says: ”Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend? Because if so, you'll need to dump your date sitting at the table.” Pansy shakes her head. ”Didn't you listen to me? I'll bet you a public kiss that she won't be there when we go back.” Then she starts pulling Hermione out of the door and back to the pub.

And Pansy does win the bet. The table she and Marietta had sat in was left empty, the bill paid. ”Now, I think you owe me something.” And Hermione just has to kiss that smug smirk off her new girlfriend's face. Pansy's hands are in her hair and Hermione forgets they're in the middle of Three Broomsticks, and not in the ladies toilets. ”Aye, Hermione! See you took my advice! I'm happy for you, but seriously, get a room. Your open gay smooches make me even more aware of my unrequited love for a straight guy.” Seamus is sitting on a bar stool not three feet away from them. Pansy turns towards him raises her eyebrow and says: ”I've seen the way Thomas stares at Blaise's arse. And yours. There is no way he is straight. Now, me and my girlfriend have two years worth of unresolved sexual tension we have to resolve. Drown yourself in that pint or go find Dean and try your luck.” Then Pansy starts pulling Hermione towards the door, leaving a dumb-founded Seamus behind. She opens the door and they step into the cool autumn air. ”Eager, are we, girlfriend?” Hermione asks. Pansy grins and pulls Hermione closer. ”Yes, now, mine or yours?” Hermione smiles as she nuzzles closer to Pansy. ”Yours. If you may.” Pansy kisses the top of Hermione's hair and Apparates them to her flat.

 


End file.
